Black feathers equals a black heart
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: "The angels were forbidden to ever go back down to earth. The war had cost them more then they wanted to admit and the strongest kind of angels had been exterminated, all but one. This kind of angel is called the archangels and the only one left fall down to hell itself, earth." (Full Summary on page, Puzzleshipping angel/demon fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter 1_

Disclamer(or what it's now called): I seem to have bad news. Yeah, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, wish I did thou.

So I came up with this little story not that long ago and I just don't know what to do with it, so I'm just gonna publish it here and see what happens. Depending on how popular it gets will I continue, but enough of that, on to the story! And! I do not own Yugioh, sorry guys but if I were you would know… Trust me.

 **Summary**

 _Demon/angel fic. A new demon has taken the title of emperor, but something isn't quite right with him. At the same time, an angel has fallen down to Earth. Where the demons now rule. Stuck in the World of his biggest enemies, the angel finds himself in a quite interesting situation._

Have you ever felt like you had a guardian angel watching over you? Or that somewhere in the shadows lurks monsters that you never wanna meet in first person? The people on earth have this feelings everyday.  
In their world there is something called angels and demons. I'm sure you know what that is, but did you know that the angels and humans cooperated in a war between them and the demons?

The angels were forbidden to ever go back down to earth. The war had cost them more then they wanted to admit and the strongest kind of angels had been exterminated, all but one. This kind of angel is called the archangels and the only one left fall down to hell itself, earth.A blood war started, a war that the humans and the angels could not win. Now the people down on earth are either hiding or slaves to the demons, while the few angels that had managed to survive are hiding in their homeland, the heaven, but something changed. Eight thousand years have passed and a new demon king is on the throne, all believing that the former one is dead, but how, they do not know.

O.o.O.o.O

The storm was getting worse and worse and the heavy rain drops felt like ice spikes on the boys cold flustered cheeks. His whole body was shivering and shaking from the cold, but he didn't, couldn't stop running. The sweat ran down from his forehead, making him colder and the rain was making it hard for him to see. His breathing was fast and heavy and his sight was getting blurry from the loss of oxygen, but despite all that he didn't stop running. He had already been running for hours and had gotten deep cuts from the low branches, making blood drip down from various wounds on his body. His shirt and pants were ripped and his hair was a black mess.

Tired dull eyes looked back, but not seeing anything, he looked back at where he was going. He couldn't see them but he could hear them. He heard the branches broking under their feet and he knew, they were getting closer.

He was exhausted and he knew that he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. But he couldn't let them catch him, if they did. No, he didn't even want to think about what they would do to him if they managed to catch him. He needed someplace to hide, and fast.

Looking around he saw a faint light shining through the branches. In the hopes of it being someone that could help him he started to run towards the light. But it didn't take long before he stopped the light had vanished from his sight. His eyes widened in panic and his breath became even more uneven, in a desperate try to stop the panic from rising to high he started to look around, just when he was about to lose hope and give up he saw it and now it was even stronger. He looked behind himself at the darkness that surrounded him. He stayed like that, just listening and looking into the darkness around him. He inhaled a shaky breath when he couldn't hear anything and looked back towards the light, only to realize that someone was standing right in front of him.

Two orange glowing eyes looked at him, making the boy take a step backwards, only to feel his back collide with something warm. Turning around he locked eyes with another par of glowing eyes and his own eyes widened in fear. Looking around he saw four more eyes emerge form the darkness. The one blocking his wive from the light started to laugh in a low but intimidating voice, sending a shiver down the boys spine. The boy took a shaky breath and tried to make himself as small as possible, wishing with all his might that this was just a bad dream that he would soon wake up from.

"Looks like the hunt is over." The one laughing said before he stepped out from the cover of the shadows. The demon smiled wickedly towards the boy who, despite the fear he felt, glared at the demon. In the corner of his eyes he saw the other demons stepping into the light from the moon all with the same wicked grin on their faces.

All four of them looked just like a normal human, if you didn't count the glowing eyes. But the boy knew better than to only believe his eyes, he had known from the start that they were demons. After all, the humans who once lived on earth were either slaves or hiding. The demons had taken control over earth thousands of years ago with the help of a powerful demon. To powerful for the humans to defeat, not even the guardians had been able to defeat him and his indestructible army. The war had only lasted two months before the humans had to surrender. But before then many had died, it had been the worst blood bath the world had ever seen before.

The humans had been forced into hiding, those who didn't make it became slaves for the demons and the guardians had been forced back to the sky, to their homeland where the demons could not reach them. The guardians who had survived told their people of what had happened and it became forbidden for anyone to _ever_ go back down to earth and for over three thousand years had neither a guardian, or anyone else of it's people, been seen down on earth.

"You're not a human." One of the demons said and the boy looked towards him. Only now realizing how close the demon was. "But you're not a demon either." He continued while he walked around the boy, his eyes trained on his body, searching for any signs that would show him what this boy really was.

"Why do you think he's not a human, he looks like one." Another demon said and the one who blocked the light looked at her.

"He is to fast for a human and a normal human could never manage to run for this long." The demon looked back at the boy, who kept his eyes on the one who was still walking around him. He was starting to feel like a hunted animal and the looks the demons had only made the feeling stronger.

"So what are you little boy?" The demon who was closest to him asked as he placed his hand under the boy's chin, forcing the boy to look at him in the eyes. But the boy was stubborn, he forced his fear down and kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer.

"A stubborn little thing." The fourth demon said.

"Why can't we just kill him?" The girl demon asked as she took a step forward. The one who stood closest to the boy moved his hand away and looked at the girl and opened his mouth to speak. Giving the boy the opportunity he had been waiting for. Taking a step back he took a deep breath before he used all of his strength and jumped up in the air. He landed a few feet away from the four demons. All in just a few seconds, leaving the demons little time to understand what had just happened.

Using his last strength the boy started to run towards the light once again. He could hear the demons behind him, they were closing in fast, to fast. He knew they had been right about him almost reaching his limit, but just a little more and he would be safe. Just a little bit and then he could finally let his body rest. Grabbing that last thought like a life line he started to run faster moving from side to side using his shortness as an advantage against the demons. The light was getting closer and closer and he could soon see the source of the light. But if he would be able to reach it before they reached him, was the question, his body was starting to ache and he could only see a few branches and the bright light, anything else was just a foggy mess. He could hear the demons getting closer and closer and he could feel himself growing weaker and weaker for every step he took. But he couldn't give up now, he'd never gave up before and he wasn't planing on starting today.

Taking a deep breath the boy closed his eyes, letting his body guide him. The only thing he could do now was run, run in a straight line and hope for the best. He felt something touch his arm, he knew the demon was right behind him, he could hear his breathing almost right beside his ear and just when he was about to give up, did he feel something encircling him. A light aura surrounded his body and he re-opened his eyes, before he stopped and looked behind himself. He couldn't see the demons, but he could feel them. They couldn't come in here, it was too light for them, the aura in this place would instantly kill them.

He sighed in relief, he didn't know what this place was or where he was for that matter. But, all that didn't matter to him at all right now.

At the sound of voices he looked behind him and saw three black figures cautiously moving towards him. He couldn't hear a word of what they said. He looked at them with a blank look before his body finally gave in and his legs went limp under him, his mind finally giving into the darkness as he feel to the ground, unconscious.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

This chapter have been in a roller-coaster, literally. I got such a big problem with it, hopefully I didn't confuse any poor soul that manage to read it under my few minutes of updating problems.

Anywho, I'm sure no one knows what I'm talking about so, it doesn't matter.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

"Is he a human?"

"No he is something else..."

"But he looks like one..."

"He isn't a demon is he!?"

"You idiot! If he was a demon then he could of never had pass through the barrier!"

"And he was chased by demons..."

"That could only have been a facade so that we would trust him!"

"Quiet! If he was a demon then he would be dead by now!"

The boy was slowly regaining consciousness. He could hear the voices from men talking, or he thought it was men. His head was hurting badly and he could just be imagination the whole conversation. At least he knew that he was laying on some kind of bed, either that or they had really comfortable floors in this place.

He didn't know if the owner of the voices were real or not, he hoped they were, kinda. Though he didn't like the way they were talking about him, he hadn't done anything for them to act this way towards him.

The boy didn't know how long he had been out of it, it could have been a few minutes, hours, or maybe days. Not that it matter, all he cared about was that he could still remember everything, and he had nowhere to go anyway, he had no friends nor family in this place.

He suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling, someone was looking at him, but thanks to his body who _refused_ to cooperate could he not open his eyes to see who it was.

The owner of those eyes looked at the form of the small boy with mild interest. He had been one of the men who had seen him coming in through the barrier. A tired and beaten young man who had survived death by mere inches.

"You should be happy." He said quietly before he averted his gaze back to the other men who were in the small room, still debating about what they should do with the young boy who really wished that he could move and-

"That's _enough_!" The men instantly feel silent when they heard the woman's voice and the boy mentally sighed in relief. "Whats the point in asking these questions right now? Only he can answer them and he needs rest, not this!" The woman continued with a calm but threatening voice and the boy felt something wet touch his forehead as well as hands on his arms and legs.

"What if he tries to kill us?" One of the men said and the boys right hand itched at the man's word but, for the time being was he unable to do anything about the way they were talking about him. He growled mentally, wishing he could at least talk, these people may be scared but that did not give them the right to call him a monster.

"We don't know that until he wakes up, besides," The woman answered, her voice still as calm, but the irritation was starting show through her words. "he will be to weak to fight when he wakes up. You can easily overthrow him if needed be." The boy wanted to laugh at the last comment, if she only knew how wrong she was.

The hands that currently were on his legs and arms carefully moved over to his bare chest before the boy could hear a door open and small footsteps.

"Is he not a human?" The new intruder asked.

The woman sighed at the words. "I don't know. He looks like one but these gentlemen over here insists on him being a demon."

"You all see him as a demon?" The youngster's voice asked and the boy could hear four yes. At least now he knew how many humans there were inside the room.

"You can't just assume things like that!" The woman angrily growled. "He's just a kid, how can you just accuse him like this? We don't even know if he'll survive." The boys right hand itched again. He may be young, but he was far from weak.

"Who cares if he survives, we should of just left him to die and Ryou, what are you doing in here?" One of the men asked.

"W-Well I was just going to see how he was. The-The general wanted to know." The one called Ryou answered. The voice of the boy had gotten closer. The boy could now hear it just as good as the woman's, which meant that he too was standing right beside his bed.

"The general?"

"He wanna know if we should kill the demon or not?" One man said and the boy didn't have to be able to see to know about the sadistic grin that was on the man's face.

"Why does he care about this thing anyway?" _This thing,_ those words cut through to the boy like a knife. A monster, a demon and now a _thing?_ He wasn't some sort of object you could just throw away, god dammit he was a living creature just like them! Why was it so hard for these people to see him as such?

"Ryou stay here and watch the boy." The woman's voice sounded like venom and cut through the silence that had filled the room after the last comment. "You're all coming with me. Now." The boy could hear the men mumble something and then the sound of a door closing. The room went dead quiet and had he not been able to feel the presence of the other in the room, would he had thought that he was finally alone. Not that he had anything problem with this, the shouting and insulting words had finally stopped.

"I guess it's just you and me now." The one named Ryou said before he awkwardly laughed. "Not that you would know that."

A strange noise filled the room before it went quiet again and a weight placed itself on the side of the boys bed.

"Don't mind them. They're just scared, we all are, but at least we have the general. Without him I don't think I would be alive right now." Ryou started to say and the boy felt his body relax. This Ryou had a much lower and nicer voice then those men had. "Or, maybe I would be alive but, you know, a slave. But I don't really see that as being alive." Ryou continued, the weight on the bed shifting slightly. "You probably already know this but, my name is Ryou and, well." He went quiet and the weight on the bed once again changed it's position before Ryou started to talk again. "I hope you'll wake up soon. There isn't many in my age here and it… Becomes really lonely, I have no one to talk to. Only adults everywhere, besides the general of course. He's actually pretty young, but he acts like an adult and… He scares me." Ryou chuckled at that. "But I guess he scares everyone, even a few demons are scared of him. He's the only reason why we're all alive and even though he's really scary… I'm really happy that he is the one in charge." Ryou went quiet for a minute before he started to laugh again. "I'm talking to an unconscious guy about the general and what not. I think I'm going insane. But..." He suddenly went quiet again and the boy started to wonder just how long it took for this guy to think, or maybe he was just shy? But he didn't even know that he was awake! "If you were awake," Ryou continued, bringing the boy back from his thoughts. "Would you tell me your name? Would you talk to me?"

The boy wanted to answer that, to say something, but his mouth refused to open. He mentally sighed and answered his own question, since none else could.

"Yes."

"You would?" A shocked Ryou asked, confusing the boy more than ever before, but he never got a chance to think any more about it. "Wait, you talked? You're awake?!"

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Done! That's chapter two for you!

Now I just have one question for you readers, commenters and voters... I do not care if those are not real words and! Do you know who the general is? I mean I think I left pretty good clues as to who he or she can be.

And! I don't know if I've already said this in some way, like of I've said his name or something, but can you guess who The boyis too? If you know who he is then you're definitely gonna know who the demon is.

And you know, I'm really starting to like Ryou. I don't know if I'm good at writing him in character or if he just becomes ooc, but I like writing about him being a good friend to the main character and all that, maybe I should pair him with another character in this story later, but who knows!

So again, thanks for reading and see yaaaaa!

PS, my computer don't know what English is… I think he needs to take lessons, like seriously...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

Before we start this I have an important message to share to all of you. Yugi fans…. Please don't kill me!

Oh and about my question, only two persons got it right, this is from looking at answers from two different sites, and these two you can say got it kind of half right, I think.

I also got a question to answer and since I don't really know how this site works yet, I'm gonna have to write the answers to your reviews here.

Werezoroark: Your comment really made me smile, thank you! And as for your question, yes I can write Atem and Yami as two different persons. It doesn't really matter to me, sometimes they're the same and sometimes they're not, depends on the story. I do see these two as different people though, most 'cause Yami/Atem lost his memories, meaning that when Yugi fixed the puzzle he wasn't the same person that he was before, because he couldn't remember who that person was and therefore he created a new personality. But that's just my opinion.

Neko-May Resha: OMG thanks! I'm so glad you liked Ryou, this is the first time I ever have him in one of my stories and I was a little worried that he would be OOC. The question, nope he's not a guardian. The guardians were those who protected the humans, you know like people say that they have a guardian angel. The boy is something more powerful than those.

The last question came from a guest so I'm just gonna do it like this: No he wasn't using telepathy. If you want something hard enough you sometimes manage to do it. The boy wanted to talk, he hated not being able to talk, and by using force he managed to get one word out.

Alright! Thank you all who, so far, have reviewed! Now, please enjoy! (And don't kill me?)

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Talk? No one has talked. It's only two people in here and one of them isn't even… Awake? Gathering his thoughts the boy suddenly realized that the one who had talked, the voice it had sounded strangely familiar. It had been a voice that he had heard so many times and it followed him everywhere, it was always in his head and it was, it was _his voice?_

"How long have you been..? Did you..? Why haven't you..? What?!" The boy mentally growled. How hard could it be to form a full sentence. Though he had to admit, he would have been shocked too if he had been in Ryou's shoes. But he probably wouldn't have had a stupid headache that made his head want to explode. How or when he got it, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was in a bad mood and didn't feel like answering questions. Even though it was better than running from those demons, he really hadn't liked the looked they had had in their eyes.

Mentally sighing the boy carefully started to move his fingers. It hurt a little, but it seemed like he finally started to get his control back over his body. He moved his finger on his left hand too before he slowly started to move his hands and arms before he went over to his legs and feet. Finally, after getting the feeling of control again, he started to move his whole body. With his eyes still closed, he used his arms and hands to slowly sit up on the small bed, as he moved his legs so that they, together with his arms, would be able to hold his weight up. He sat like that for a few minutes, waiting for the burning feeling of his wounds to vanish.

Ryou didn't say a single word as he saw the boy sitting up. He watched the boy's every move as he debated in his mind of what to do. The most logical thing would probably be to tell Isis, but then _they_ would probably follow her in and he wasn't so sure that the boy would be happy with that. Who knows how long he had been awake, for all he knew the boy could have heard the whole conversation, from them calling him a monster to Isis throwing them out.

Ryou left his thoughts and turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. For the time being was he just sitting there. His eyes still closed as his head was bent down.

"I… Did you hear, what they said?" Ryou asked in a quiet voice and he watched as the boy flinched, probably not expecting him to say anything, before he raised his head and opened his eyes. Ryou couldn't see his eyes, as they were looking the other way, but he had seen the movement, indicating that the boys eyes were now open.

"Yes." The boy answered as his gaze landed on the carpet his bed was standing on. It had many colors. Purple, red, yellow, white and light blue. It have him a strange feeling, but he ignored it for now and decided to instead look around the room. He hadn't been able to see the room, but by how far away the voices had been and from counting the steps the woman and Ryou had taken, he could in an almost certainty say how big the room was and by seeing the size of the room, he saw that he had almost been correct. It was a little bit bigger than what he had thought, but only by a few meters.

The room wasn't big, but it was looking more than comfortable and the boy could feel himself relaxing as he saw the various plants filling the room. He didn't know why, but animals and plants always made his body feel relaxed and his mind focused, it was one of those things you just couldn't understand nor explain.

The room was filled with various plants. Some of them were hanging from the ceiling while others were standing on the floor or on the shelf that someone had put up on the walls. There was also a bookshelf with a couch right beside it. One lonely lamp was hanging from the ceiling, lightning up the whole room. There wasn't much more, if you didn't count the bed the boy was currently sitting on the carpet underneath it.

It really was a strange room. The one who either lived here or had decorated obviously loved plants and books. The boy looked at the big piles of books that were scattered around the floor and couldn't help but think of how hard it must be to walk around in the room when it was dark. Speaking of dark, there were no windows, meaning that the only way out from the room was the small door who were proudly standing in the middle of the wall farthest away from him. The boy frowned at that as he started to feel more and more like if he was in some kind of cage.

"I'm sorry." Hearing the apology the boy moved his head and Ryou's eyes widened for a split second. The color in those eyes, he had never seen anything like it before, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"For what?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side in an almost innocent manner as he looked at the white haired boy in front of him. His voice were a little rasp but so far it worked and he didn't seem to have any trouble talking. Though he had a bad feeling that it would soon change when the need came for him to say much longer sentences.

"For what they said, it wasn't nice and-" Ryou started but the boy interrupted him.

"It's fine. Not your fault." He said and flinched as he heard his own voice. How is it even possible to sound that pathetic?

"I… I should probably go and get the commander." Ryou said as he started to walk towards the door. He opened the door but before he went out he turned around and looked at the boy who was still sitting on the floor. His gaze once again at the floor. Ryou suddenly sighed and the boy looked up at the sound. "Isis will probably kill me for this but, you wanna come with me? Sitting in here is probably not the funniest thing to do."

The boy looked at Ryou as he thought it over. On one hand, if he didn't go with Ryou then maybe he would be able to leave and find a way back home. But on the other hand if he followed Ryou then he didn't have to be inside this weird room anymore and he would get a chance to see where he really was. Run or follow? He sighed, the answer was obvious, no matter how much he wanted to find a way home, he knew that it would be impossible. His body still hadn't recovered from anything. The fight, the fall, the run. His body was exhausted, he barely had enough energy to even talk.

"Yes, thank you." He answered as he stood up. He swayed for a bit as he tried to find his balance, before they walked out from the room. The boy gasped at what he saw. The room he was now standing in were much bigger. You could probably fit a small house in the enormous room.

Ryou laughed as he saw the look on the boys face before he took the boys arm and led him out of the building. The commanders house were on the other side of the town and as they walked Ryou talked about all the buildings and people in the town. He also explained a few things that the boy had never heard about before and he laughed every time the boy made a weird face. He had never seen anything like this before. Sure his home was beautiful and many would kill to be able to live where he lived, but at the same time had he never seen anything other than his own home. It was forbidden for angels to go down to earth and so he had never had the chance to see how humans lived.

He couldn't help but look at everything and Ryou once again laughed as he saw the face the boy made. He had never seen anyone so interested in, well, everything! The boy really was something else and Ryou, for the first time felt like he actually had a friend. Sure he had one other friend, but the truth was that he wasn't allowed to talk to this person and so he rarely meet him. Finally having someone to not only talk to but that actually listened to what he said and that he could meet, hopefully, every day made him smile.

They had been walking around for almost an hour before Ryou realized that he still didn't know the boy's name and he mentally slapped himself for it. How could he forgot asking for his name? Usually he's very polite, on the other hand he never thought the boy would wake up while he were in the room…

"Where is this general?" The boy asked, scaring Ryou back into reality.

"I-I this way?" Ryou said, or more asked, as he turned right. The boy looked at him with a confused look on his face, but he continued to follow him anyway. He was already confused by all the different ways you could walk and he knew if he walked away now or lost Ryou, he would get lost.

Silence fell over the two boys before Ryou realized that he still hadn't asked for the boy's name. Punching himself in the head he turned around to ask the question, but got interrupted just as he opened his mouth, by a stern and unemotionally voice.

"What are you doing here, and isn't he supposed to be unconscious?"

Ryou swirled around only to almost crash right into the chest of the commander. He gulped and took a step backwards, almost backing right into the boy that was still standing behind him. A bored, and annoyed, look on his face.

"G-General? H-He woke up, quite a while ago actually… I just thought I would tell you." Ryou answered as he looked at the cold eyes of his general. He looked back at the boy and his eyes widened when he saw the look on the others face.

"And what are you looking at?" The general asked. He too, had seen the look on the boy's face.

"You, who else?" The boy answered, the boredom he felt clearly evident in his voice. "Hey, what's you're name anyway? All they call you is general" The boy asked as a smirk could be seen on his face. His voice started to sound normal again and not once did it snap. A human would of never had been able to recover this fast, good thing he wasn't one.

The general looked at the boy with a dangerous glint in his eyes. ´ _If looks could kill.`_ The boy thought as he quietly laughed. He liked this guy, he was something else. He could definitely understand why people feared him so, his cold glare really gave him chills and it didn't look like he liked to smile that much. Though none of this was really a problem, he could see in the guys eyes that he wouldn't hurt him, maybe a little if he went to far, but for that to happen. The boy smiled. No wonder everyone here felt so safe.

"My name is Kaiba Seto. But if I ever hear you say my real name, I'll _personally_ kill you." Seto said and the boy quirked an eyebrow at that. This guy really reminded him of those demons he had meet before, well at least a little bit. He was more afraid of them then Seto.

"Alright then, _Kaiba._ I don't like being impolite so, I guess I should say my name to?" The boy asked.

"Didn't I just tell you..." Seto started but stopped when the boy put up a finger and moved it from side to side.

"You said if I ever said your real name. Kaiba is not specifically your name is it?" The boy answered and before Seto, or Ryou for that matter, could say anything back he continued. "And my name is Yami." Seto looked at him before he snorted.

"I'm already regretting keeping you alive." Seto looked at Yami for a minute, inspecting him before he shook his head. "Wont be good for anything. You don't seem strong and really not smart. I'm surprised you can even walk." The boy looked at the general with a blank look before he got an idea and smiled innocently up at Seto, his eyes hidden under his blond bangs.

"Hmmm, I'm not strong you say?" He looked up more, his crimson eyes reveling themselves as they looked at him with fake innocent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shocking huh? Yeah well, this chapter actually shocked me too, like, Yami, or the angel, wasn't supposed to act like, this. He was actually supposed to act more like, I don't know, an angel? You know good and not that, I don't know. He wasn't supposed to be like this, alright. But as always, my plans changes as I write. That always happens, I don't understand my brain sometimes.

Anywho, I don't wanna make this note long a boring since I did talk in the beginning of the chapter. I just wanna say that this book is probably, or most likely, not going to be like many other demon-angel fics. The angel isn't going to be pure white and the demon isn't going to be pure dark. And, Yami is the angel this time.

So yeah, if you enjoyed this, really late chapter(I'm so sorry, gomen!) please RR, I love reading your comments!

SEE YEAH in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

"I'm really sorry my lord, but he was to fast." Yellow eyes.

"He managed to reach that blasted light before we could reach him." Orange eyes.

"We were so close…" Green eyes.

"We're sorry for disappointing you my lord." Dark green eyes.

Four voices. Trembling, angry, shaky and confident voices of four of the strongest warriors of all the demons. The owner of these voices were kneeling in front of a big throne with their gaze on the floor and right hand on heart.

On the throne sat the most powerful creature that have ever lived on earth. The lord of all the living things, the one in command, the lord. The king. The one man who could kill you without anything or anyone stopping him for the fear of their own lives. The lord is the most powerful man on earth and no one dares to defy his orders.

"What do you know about this, boy?" A powerful, confidence voice. A voice who demands respect, a voice fitting for a king.

"Not much my lord. We only know what he looks like I'm afraid." The yellow eyed one answered.

"And that he's not a human. Nor is he a demon. We're not sure what he is my lord." The orange eyed one said.

"We don't know if he's a threat or not either I'm afraid." The green eyed one said.

The lord looked at the four demons in front of him. Hadn't it been for him being, surprisingly, in such a good mood today, had these demons been severely punished for losing such a, strange and interesting, creature. But he decided to spare these demons, for now. A second chance, if they lost this 'boy' again, he would make sure they wouldn't dare to do it a third time.

"You have one chance. I want to meet this 'boy' and since only you four have seen him. Will you be the ones to bring him to me." The four demons looked up, their glowing eyes looking carefully at their lord. "I will only give you _one_ chance. _Fail_ and you _will_ be punished. I will _not_ tolerate a _second_ failure. _Even less_ a third. Is that understood?" The lord asked and watched as the four demons nodded before they bowed and walked out.

The lord sighed. Another problem to take care of, it was just what he needed.

"You're all dismissed." He said before he stood up from the golden throne and walked out, heading towards his own personal chamber. He wanted to be alone and undisturbed, the news about this 'boy' had for some reason given him a headache and a strange feeling. He couldn't put a name on what this feeling was so all he could do was hope that when he meet this 'boy' it would vanish, or even better, he would get an explanation as to what this feeling meant.

The lord walked through the big palace, taking small glances at the environment around him but not giving any of it a second thought. The palace were in good condition, even though it had been standing here ever since the demons had won the war. The enormous building had been only built by demons, so that they could be sure that no human knew of it's secrets.

Reaching the door to his chambers, he dismissed the guards who were standing outside, before he went in. He didn't want anyone to disturb him and even though it would be easier to keep them away with the guards, he just didn't feel like having them standing at his door. He had never liked it and he probably never would.  
Letting his cape fall to the floor he walked into another room. This room were much different from his 'main room'. Instead of having a bed in the middle, there were a big hole filled with hot steaming water and instead of floor made of tree planks, it was made out of big beautiful stones. The walls following the theme.

The lord took of all of his remaining clothes before he went to sit down in the hot, steaming water, tilting his head backwards he let his body fully relax. It had been weeks since the last time he had been able to relax like this, always had it been something in the way. But today it hadn't been much. The only 'important' thing he could think of was the 'boy.'

Amethyst eyes blinked before they closed. Letting out a deep sigh he let his mind go blank.

The sun had started to go down and the lord was now sitting on an armchair that had been placed in one of the corners of his 'main room'. His eyes were closed and his breathing low. Most people would think he was asleep and many of those had meet their doom, as traitors, because even though the lord seemed relaxed enough was he never truly asleep. It was the same when he was sleeping in the bed, he was never truly asleep and therefore, if something happened he would always be able to react in time.

Two tired looking amethyst eyes opened. The lord looked around before he stood up and stretched. He felt much stronger after the bath, but also very tired and he still was. Looking at his bed he sighed before he walked towards it and laid down. His mind once again drifted of to the 'boy' and he sighed in frustration. This was starting to get on his nerves. He looked at the roof, one last thought filled his mind before he drifted of to sleep.

 _I've got to find this boy, no matter what._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ooooooh I hate this chapter! It was a pain in the thing! Geez, there always has to be one chapter that you just can't get any inspiration to .ever.

So, I'm just gonna apologize for the short chapter and for nothing really, happening. I really didn't know what to write. So I just decided to write about 'the lord' as I know call him. I wanted most to write about him so that you all could get to know him a little bit more, but, I think I'm gonna wait with that. You meet him fully when Yami does yaaaaay!

But yeah. At least know you know what the demons are doing and a little, little bit more about the lord! At least I guess you all know who he is ne?

Anywho, my new ending for every chapter, see ya!

 **P.S Yes, this is puzzleshipping, for all of you who were a Little bit confused.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter_ _5_

* * *

Bored crimson eyes looked back and forth between the four men, who in his world didn't have any other name than poopbag number one, two and three, Isis, Kaiba and Ryou. A small pout was on his lips. He never had the chance to show _Kaiba_ that underestimating him wasn't a good idea, two times had they been interrupted. What are the odds?

Yami and Ryou had been "forced" to come to a meeting. The four poopbags thought it was a bad idea that Yami would be staying inside the light barrier, as they called it. They had even said it straight in his face, not that Yami cared. He didn't have to stay in here anyway, it wasn't like he couldn't protect himself. And since Seto is the who's in charge he, of course, had to come too. Why Isis was here, Yami wasn't so sure. He hadn't listened to that part or the things they had talked about after that and after that. To put it more frankly, he hadn't listened to a word these people had said for the whole day.

And Yami was now, not only bored out of his mind, but also very hungry, which didn't help his mood one bit. He hated being hungry it was even worse then being half dead. Which he only had experienced one time before but still, hunger was worse.

Yawing he looked over at Ryou, who seemed to listen very carefully to the conversation. Yami figure he should probably do the same, but he didn't feel like it. It wasn't like it mattered. Throw him out or not, one day he would have to leave anyway. Though, he had to admit if he did have to leave he would miss Ryou. He wasn't as bad as he first thought he would be. Ryou was a very generous person, he cared and talked to Yami in a way that no one had before. When people usually talked to him they either sounded scared or talked like if he was five years old, he hated it. But Ryou talked to him like if he was his friend, he hated to admit it but he really did enjoy talking to Ryou just for that reason.

Unknown to him did Ryou feel the same thing. He loved talking to Yami just as much as Yami liked talking, more like listening, to him. It had been a long time since anyone really listened to what he said _and_ took him seriously. They all just thought brushed him of because he was young.

"You can't be serious." One of the poopbags said and Yami moved his tired eyes to look at the man. He didn't look like anything special to be honest. Not in Yamis eyes at least and he had seen some pretty weird people, but maybe it was for that reason. The poopbags didn't look as weird as the other ones.

"You can't do that!" Blinking Yami realized that he had spaced out, again. He sighed and stretched his tired muscles. This whole thing was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm the one in charge and if you don't like that then you can leave." Seto said as he pointed at the closed door. The poopbags angrily looked at him but they didn't say anything.

"Yami can live with me. It won't be any trouble and I'll make sure that he behaves." Yami, who had been looking at Ryou since he was the one talking, put a hand over his mouth. Stopping himself from laughing out loud. _Good luck with that._ He thought as he turned his head back, a straight, and bored, look on his face.

"That thing will just kill you then what?" One of the poopbags said, making Yami silently growl. He hated being called a thing.

"Yami would never hurt me, and he's not a thing!" Ryou yelled and a small smile formed on Yamis lips at his words. That a human could trust in him so much was beyond him. Especially since they had only known each other for a few days.

"He's not a human, he's not a demon, that leaves him as a thing."

"A thing is an object, he is a living creature." Everyone's eyes turned to Isis. This was, from what Yami had heard which wasn't much, the first time she talked and they had been sitting here for hours. Yami hadn't said a single word either but that didn't really count since he was bored, tired, hungry and hadn't even cared to listen to at least one of the many conversations.

"What are we gonna call him then? You think he prefers monster more?" Yamis eye twitched as his irritation was starting to grow. This was starting to get ridiculous, they forced him to sit in the same room as these poopbags for hours, they refused, without knowing, to not let him get some food and now they were once again insulting him. He was tired, irritated, angry, hungry _and_ bored. None of these people made it any better by this stupid discussion about him being a whatever! He wasn't a demon, done, that's all they need to know now can they just leave him alone?!

"I think he prefers his name more."  
"Like we would ever call that thing by his name." Seto opened his mouth to talk but was stopped by the sound of a chair moving and everyone looked at the direction the sound came from. Everyone's eyes widened, all but Setos, as they looked at two fierce, red glowing eyes.

Yami looked at the four men, his eyes filled with hate and hurt. He balled his right hand into a fist before he stood up straight and walked out of the room. He looked up at one of the nearest trees before jumping up on it and vanishing into the forest, just as Ryou came out running, yelling his name.

"Idiots" A figure sat on a stone, not far from the light barrier, with an apple in his right hand. Mumbling about humans being idiots he looked up at the sky. His eyes showing sadness for a quick second before he quickly shook his head and laid down on the stone. One hand behind his head he continued to eat the apple.

"You look familiar." Yami blinked confused as he looked up into two sharp and brown colored eyes. He couldn't quite see how the owner of the eyes looked, since their faces were so close their noses almost touched, but he could see that the persons hair almost looked like Ryous. For some strange reason.

"Yeah he does. But why?" Moving his head a little to the side he saw another person with sand colored hair, and very weird clothes. He couldn't see the eyes of the person, but he could definitely hear him.

"Why do you look familiar… Have we meet before?" The white haired one asked, not moving from his spot over Yami.

"No I don't believe we have. Neither you nor your friend look any familiar to me." The two boys looked at each other in confusion, giving Yami the perfect opportunity to move away from the white haired one. He was starting to get really uncomfortable with the others face so close to his own.

"Aha!" The sand haired one yelled, causing Yami to jump and knock his arm right into the white haired ones head. The one with white hair groaned as he rubbed his forehead before he glared at the sand haired one.

"What the hell Marik!"

"I figured it out." The one named Marik said, ignoring his friends death glare he looked at Yami who looked confused, but also slightly amused. "Bakura, he looks like the emperor."

"Yeah that's it! But why? You're not a demon are you? Then how can you look like him." Bakura said.

"No, I'm not a demon." Yami answered as he stood up and jumped down from the rock. Stretching his arms he looked at the other two with a bored look. "And now I'm gone." He said as he started to walk away. The two boys looked at each other before they started to run after Yami.

"Gone where?" Marik asked as Yami sighed.

"From you two. You probably didn't notice but I'm not really found of demons. So if you excuse me." Yami said as he stopped in front of a big tree. Moving his right leg a little bit back he jumped up and took a hold of one of the branches before hauling himself up. After finding a comfortable position to sit in, he took one of the apples form the tree and started to eat.

Bakura and Marik once again looked at each other before shrugging. Moving closer to the tree they sat down with their backs against it.

"Then why are you talking with us?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone as he looked up at Yami. He was hard to see in the tree, with his dark red shirt and black leather pants, hadn't it been for his shirt being a little to 'red' for the tree or the silver bracelets he had on his arms, would he had been impossible to see.

He groaned in frustration as he saw the demons sit down under his tree. The two were not only weird looking, they were also _very_ annoying.

"Because you keep asking me questions, now shut up." He said as he took another bite from the apple as he heard the two idiots laughing. He sighed again and looked up at the sky.

"You're not gonna leave me alone are you?"

"Nope!" They both answered and Yami groaned.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I'M BACK! Missed me?

I was actually thinking about ending it where Yami walked out, but I wanted to continue and so Bakura and Marik suddenly was born into this book… Yeah!

Oh and I don't know how long it was since I last updated, all I know is that my brain hasn't been working and I just realized that writing makes it all so much better… Geez.

Anywho. I'm gonna warn you all now. Like Ryou, I've never, ever written about Bakura or Marik(who by the way is dark Marik or what he's now called, normal Marik, or Malik or whatever is called Malik) so I'm sorry if they become ooc in the future chapters. You just have to bear with me here alright?

Anyway if you enjoeyd please leave a review! It means so much and I love to read them. They don't even have to be long, just a quick, I like it or I hate it works. (Though if you could tell me why you hate it I would appreciate that too)

I hope you(again) enjoyed this chapter and see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter_ _6_

Please read the little rambling thingy I left at the end of this chapter. It's important, I think... Depends on how you... Are? I guess.

Also before I start this, ridiculously long, chapter. I just wanna give a quick shout out to **Werezoroark** I just love reading your little reviews and I hope that, even thought this took like ages, that you and everyone else who have been reading this book, and likes, it will continue to read it. (Even though I suck at updating…)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. . .o.o.O

"So you know the emperor?"

"I guess you can say that. We kind of see him everyday."

"You work in the palace then?"

"Oh no never in a million years would we be working there."

"Then… How?"

"Easy. We take stuff, kill people who gets in the way. You know like-"

"Demons"

"Thieves, I was going to saw thieves."

Yami rolled his eyes at the two idiots below him before moving into a more comfortable position. The sun was about to go up, meaning that the two idiots had been trying to talk to him for almost a whole day.

Yami refused to talk in the beginning but even he could get bored and so it ended up with them discussing the weird similarities between him and the emperor.

"So he technically wants you two either dead or locked up?" Yami asked as he moved one of his fingers in a circle, a faint light following it, creating a shining circle that followed his fingers every move.

"Exactly!" Marik said with a big, and in Yami's mind kind of creepy, smile on his face. Almost looking like a weird mother who was proud of her kids.

"And you're proud of that because..?"

"Because! Thanks to our talent-"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"We can get into whatever we want, we can steal whatever we want and we can do whatever we want." Bakura said as he glared up at Yami who had interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"So… You can get into my head then?"

"Now you're just playing dumb." Bakura muttered as Yami laughed. He had to admit the idiots wasn't that bad. Even though they are demons.

"Wait, you can get in to anything. Even the light barrier that the humans use?" Yami asked as he looked down at the two idiots. He didn't give a damn about the poop-bags but Ryou he did. And maybe Kaiba and Isis too. Isis was nice and Kaiba was… Well, nothing special really he was just really fun to tease.

"Of course, it's not that hard if you know what you're doing." Bakura said as he shrugged, not noticing the dark look on Yamis face.

"And what do you do when you get in?" He asked as the light in his hand started to slowly grow bigger, forming into an arrow.

"Well, mostly steal I guess. Oh and scare them!" Marik started to laugh. "Do you know how easy it is to scare a human? And you have to see them, running around like little ants it's freaking hilarious!" Bakura started to laugh as well and Yami slightly relaxed as the light in his hand vanished.

"I see…" Yami turned his gaze back to the sky. "So, what's the emperor like?" He was really curious, he didn't know that the emperor looked almost like him, it was a weird thought to be honest and he didn't really know what to make of it.

"Well… It's hard to explain."

"How so?"

"He was good, or well as good as a demon lord can be I guess. We're not really the nicest of species." Marik said and Yami couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've noticed that. But what do you mean with _was_?"

"He changed." Bakura said as he turned his gaze from a tree, to Yami. "I don't know when, but suddenly he just, changed. He started to get more aggressive, more… Like the last emperor. To be honest he's almost one hundred percent like the former emperor and it's kinda creepy."

"Not creepy in the ´I'm scared of him´ it's more like ´he changed so suddenly´ creepy." Marik said, ending Bakura's sentence.

Blinking Yami could feel his eyes slightly widen when the others started talking about the former emperor. The one who… Shaking his head he tried to think about what the other had just said. The newest emperor was acting like the former one but he hadn't always been acting like that. One time he had been more gentler then? So what changed?

Closing his eyes Yami started to once again think about what the other two had just said. It was weird he had to admit. That the emperor would just change like that, no something wasn't right. But that wasn't what he was most worried about. No, it was the part where they had said that he had started to act like the former emperor. Just as aggressive, just as power hungry and just as… Dangerous. If the emperor now was **acting** like the former emperor, did that mean that he was just as strong as him too? If he was then…

"I-" Yami started before he suddenly sat up straight. His eyes fixed on the many trees behind him and the two idiots. He had a weird and almost unsettling feeling. Someone was watching him, he just knew it.

But he, unfortunately, didn't have that much time to think about it as the sound of footsteps reached his ears together with a really familiar voice.

"Yami! Please where are you?" The two idiots looked up as they heard the voice, before looking up at Yami.

"So your name's Yami huh? I guess it fits you pretty well." Marik said as he smirked up at Yami, who snorted at him before gracefully jumping down from the tree.

"I guess I **should** take that as a compliment, but considering that it came from **you** I don't think I will." He turned around and started to walk in the direction of the voice.

"And where are you going all alone?" Bakura asked as he stood up and started to walk after Yami together with Marik, who was mumbling about Yami being mean, not really paying any attention to what was happening around him.

"To the one who obviously looks for me, and I wouldn't follow so closely if I were you. If I'm correct then you're gonna regret it when we find my... Friends, I guess." Yami answered as he continued. He didn't wait for the other two to respond, instead he decided to keep a close eye at the shadows that surrounded them. There was something, or rather someone, in them he just knew it.

Meanwhile Ryou, together with Seto since he didn't want to leave Ryou alone outside of the barrier, was running around looking for Yami. He was worried about him, he had seen the pain in Yamis eyes and seen every flinch that Yami had made every time that three men had said or called him a thing or a monster. He was scared that Yami would hurt himself since Yami still hadn't fully recovered. Or so he thought.

"Where could he be?" Ryou asked as he panted slightly from all the running. Seto stood beside him, not showing any sign of being tired apart from the sweat that was running down his face.

"For all we know he could be dead or he could have run away." He answered and Ryou glared at him before he started to walk once again. Not having the strength to run anymore.

"He's not dead so stop saying that! If it hadn't been for those idiots wouldn't we even have to look for him!"

"They're scared-"

"Don't you dare defend them!" Ryou turned around and looked at Seto with a deadly glare. "What they did was wrong! Yamis hurt for what?! Because they're scared?! I would rather be scared then being called a THING!" Ryou yelled before turning and walking of, yelling for Yami and leaving a stunned Seto behind.

Never had Ryou yelled at someone before, and especially not him. Shaking his head Seto started to walk after Ryou, not wanting to lose him in the forest.

"I wasn't defending them. But neither am I defending Yami that's just how it is."

"Yeah su-" A rustling from the bushes stopped Ryou in mid sentence and in a matter of seconds was Seto by his side.

They both looked at the bushes who were still moving, Ryou barely breathing and Seto ready to attack if it was a demon. Then suddenly the rustling stopped and a foot came out, then a leg, another leg, an arm and then…

"Yami!" Ryou yelled as he ran past Seto and towards Yami, jumping on him and almost making them both fall to the ground. "You're alright!" He yelled as Yami took a small step backwards, in an attempt to get his balance back.

"Of course I am." He answered as he moved Ryous arms away from his neck. Stretching his arms a little he moved his head slightly to the right and looked at Seto.

"Aw Kaiba, were you worried about me too?"

"In your dreams!"

"I love you too." Yami answered as he hide behind Ryou when Seto ran towards him in an attempt to strangle the poor teen.

"Kaiba be nice! And Yami-" Ryou said as he turned around to look at the younger teen. Brown and Crimson eyes meet as they stared at each other. "I have a surprise for you!"

"A-A what?" Yami asked confusion filling his eyes. Never before had anyone given him a present, he wasn't even sure what a present was. Was it some kind of house? No that didn't make sense… A bird? But why would he have a bird? And why in the heavens would he give Yami one?!

Shaking his head he looked at Ryou with an almost pleading look making Ryou laugh.

"Come on I'll show you!" Ryou said as he took Yamis head and called for Seto to follow them, which he did. Giving Yami the thought that he kind of was acting like a dog.

Bakura and Marik watched them as they run away, nodding to each other they soon followed after them. Eager to see where Yami lived. After the two humans, Yami and the two demons had vanished started the bushes to rustle again and a man stepped out from them. His dark green eyes glowed slightly as they looked in the same direction that Yami and the others had vanished.

Beside him three more walked out from the shadows. One with orange, almost brown when they didn't glow, eyes. The second one had more in the way of yellow glowing eyes, but he, just as the other, had more brown colored eyes when they didn't glow. And the last one was a girl, her eyes shining a bright green, almost blue, color.

"Joey, did he notice us?" She asked as she took a few step forwards, looking over at the brown eyed one. His eyes was only orange when he used his powers and for now, he didn't need to use them. Meaning that his eyes had turned back into their normal color.

All demons had eyes like this. Whenever they used their powers their eyes glowed, sometimes in a different color. As for Joey his natural eyes had the color of brown, but when he activated his power inside his body they turned orange.

The girl's eyes were naturally light blue and shined light green whenever she used her powers. As for the other two. The one with yellow had brown as his natural color and the last one had the same color weather he used his power or not. The only difference you could see in his eyes was that they started to glow.

"I'm sorry Anzu, he was to fast with turning his gaze away." Joey answered with a small angry growl. He hated it when he failed.

"Don't worry about it." The other brown eyed said as he turned his head to look at the others, the dark green eyed one doing the same.

"Yes. For now, lets just continue to follow him. I'm sure he'll walk out from that barrier again."

"The emperor haven't even seen him, so why is he so interesting in this thing?" Anzu asked Joey as she started to walk in the same direction as Yami and the others had been walking in.

"How should I know?" Joey muttered.

"Because you're his right hand! Well kind of, you was his right hand." The other brown eyed one said.

"Yeah, I _was._ The emperor hasn't been acting like himself for quite a long time now. He barely even talks to me anymore." Joey said.

"It's probably just the stress. A lot has been going on lately, with all these uproars from the humans and whatnot." The dark green eyed one said.

"Yeah, probably. Not that it matters, we have a mission to do and we need to stay focused on that. Not walking around talking about the past." Joey said and the others nodded in agreement as they continued to walk silently in the shadows. Soon being able to see the light from the barrier that was protecting the humans, and their mission.

"Ryou whats a present?" Yami asked as he dodged random things that came flying at him. Catching one of them he confusedly looked down at the weird object in his hands.

"How can you not know what a present is?" Ryou asked as he turned around. "And that's a keyboard, don't know why I have that in here but." He shrugged before moving over to his wardrobe. "I know it should be here somewhere."

"A keyboard?" Yami asked as he looked down at the keyboard again. Moving it around to get a better look at it. Never before had he seen anything like this. "And I guess I've heard the word but, I've never got a present before… Nor have anyone ever told me what it is."

"What!? You can't be serious! What about your birthday?"

"My what?" A thud was heard as Ryous head hit the roof of his wardrobe before he turned around, looking at Yami with wide eyes.

"You have to be kidding. You don't have a birthday?"

"I… Depends on what it is..?" Yami said carefully as he took a step back, getting more and more confused by the second. He just couldn't understand why this was such a big deal, he just wanted to know what a present was.

"You celebrate the day you were born" Ryou answered. "You do know when you were born, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Yami answered as he looked down at the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"You didn't celebrate?" Ryou asked. Looking worriedly at Yami when he saw the sudden mood change. Something was wrong.

"Not really. I didn't exactly do anything special on this day. Most people called it a… A… Forget it." Yami answered slowly. As he looked up again, a weak and sad smile on his lips. "Can you tell me what a present is now?"

"Sure, just a minute, I need to find it first." Ryou answered as he smiled back. He had wanted to ask him more, he wanted to know what those other people that Yami had lived with before had said. But he didn't want to push his friend. Yami had already gone through enough he didn't need more. Not now. "Found it!" Ryou yelled as he turned around with something in his arms. What it was Yami couldn't see.

"What is that?" He asked as he walked over to the bed where Ryou was laying the different pieces out. It didn't take long for Yami to see that what Ryou had been carrying, was clothes. Blinking in confusion Yami took a step closer to the bed to get a better look. Ryou moved away a little and let Yami look at the clothes that he had put out on the bed.

He had made these clothes himself several years ago, but he never thought they looked good on him. But Yami, he knew they would look good on him. He just knew it.

Looking closely at the clothes Yami moved his head a little to the side. A habit that he had picked up when he was younger.

The clothes wasn't really a full set. It missed a shirt and a few other small details, but all in all it looked interesting to say the least. He had always had the same clothes on him, never once had anyone given him anything different to wear and in the end had he just accepted it.

"This is my present for you" Ryou said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Try it on. Just knock when you're done, okay?" He said and walked out after getting a nod from Yami.

Turning his head back to look at the clothes on the bed Yami carefully picked up one of the pieces and looked at it.

"No hurt in trying." He mumbled quietly to himself as he put the piece of clothing down on the bed. He then started to undress, taking of the things that he didn't need and putting on the new clothes. Moving around a little Yami felt himself smile. He like them.

"Even though I am grateful that you turned your heads, I would be more grateful if you didn't spy on me while I'm changing." Yami said as he turned and looked at one of the three windows inside the room. A sound was heard before a person with white hair jumped into the room, soon followed by another one with sand colored hair.

"Aw, how did you know?" Marik asked and Yami shacked his head.

"How dumb do you think I am?" He asked as he looked at the two idiots.

"Dumber than this that's for sure, and I thought we were good at sneaking around. You've known the whole way haven't you?" Mark asked and Yami nodded.

"Well at least it wasn't a total waste of time. We didn't get to scare you, but we got to see you in other clothes, and you look good in them too." Bakura said before he started to laugh when he saw the small tint of red that had placed itself on Yami's cheeks.

"Idiot." Yami muttered as he looked away from the two idiots who now both were laughing. "It's not funny."

"I'm afraid you're very wrong on that part." Marik said, which received him a glare from Yami.

"Yami?" Ryou's voice was suddenly heard as three heads turned to look at the door who was opening. Showing a, rather shocked, Ryou behind it.

Looking at the two strangers before turning his gaze over to Yami, he felt his eyes widen a little as he realized that the clothes matched Yami better then he thought they would.

He still had his dark red shirt on, but over it was now the coat that Ryou had made. The coat had been made with the darkest black that Ryou had been able to find but inside it was a beautiful red color that matched Yami's shirt perfectly. Ryou had sewed to pieces on the shoulders of the oat that hanged down a little bit over the arms, they weren't long, as they ended just a little bit over the bearers elbow.

Three red stripes made sure that the coat was closed around the bearers neck and down to the middle of the stomach. On the back had Ryou also made a hood that matched the rest of the coat perfectly.

Yami's black leather pants still adored his legs, but they now had two belts hanging loosely at each side. A silver necklace hang around Yami's neck, and if you looked closely could you see weird symbols on them. If Ryou remember correctly these symbols was called hieroglyphs.

"See I knew they would look good on you." Ryou said as he closed the door behind him. "So eh… Who are they?" He asked as he made a gesture towards the two idiots, making Yami turn his gaze away from him to look at them. Both Bakura and Marik just stood like statues, looking at Ryou like if he was some kind of monster… Or, something like that, Yami wasn't quite sure what that look said to be honest.

"This is idiot number one." Yami said as he pointed at Bakura. "And idiot number two." He continued and pointed at Marik who glared at him as Bakura started to laugh out loud.

"Well Marik, how does it feel being number two eh? Pretty brown?" He asked as he feel down on the floor with Marik on top of him. Bakura continued to laugh as Marik tried to strangle him. All the while Ryou and Yami just looked confusedly at each other.

"Alright… Well… Why are they?" Ryou asked as he looked from the two who were fighting on the floor to Yami.

"They broke through the barrier and decided to follow me. I meet them in the forest before and they refuse to leave me alone." Yami answered with a shrug as he sat down on the bad. Ignoring the other two in the room.

"Broke through? What do you…" Ryou started before he stopped himself in mid sentence and looked at the two idiots, who had stopped fighting and were now looking back at Ryou, with his eyes wide. Taking a small step back he stopped and looked at Yami. He didn't want to leave him alone with, if he was correct, two demons. But what else could he do? Taking a last quick glance at Yami he turned and ran out from the room. Hoping that he would be able to find Kaiba before they hurt Yami, or himself.

"Now you've done it." Yami said as he laid down on the bed. "If I were you I would try and stop him. He's probably gonna try and find Kaiba, and he's not really fond of demons you know."

"Marik" Bakura said and Marik nodded before he ran out from the room. "And you! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Payback for that comment before." Yami said as he smirked at Bakura who glared at him. But soon both of their attention was drawn to the door when they saw it opening and Marik walking in, with a rather terrified Ryou in his arms. Moving his arms in an attempt to get free, Ryou finally managed to break free from Marik's grasp after punching him hard in the face. Stumbling backwards Marik, somehow, managed to close the door behind him before he shacked his head.

"God damn you can punch!" He said as he looked over at Ryou who had run over to Yami and was now sitting as close to the confused teen as he possibly could. Holding Yamis arm so hard that Yami soon started to lose the feeling in it.

"Eh, Ryou? Do you mind letting me go?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Eyo! Missed me? I bet you didn't 'cause you know…! Reasons? I don't know it's really late alright! Anyway before I say anything more, please just read the little text down below that looks… Well, different to how this text looks. It may be a little weird but I explain everything further down….

 _Hey._

 _Ehm... I know I haven't been writing, or updating, for a while. I don't know how long it was since the last time, all I know is that I haven't been updating and I feel really bad for it._

 _So the thing is. I've tried to update for almost a week now but haven't been able to. Either I don't feel like writing, I forget or my feelings just isn't where they're supposed to be._

 _I've been really down for about two weeks now I believe and it has gotten a little bit better but not much..._

 _I try to update but my mind just isn't with me. All I can do is paint, draw things, that's all I can get my mind to do right now. I'm trying to write but find myself coloring and drawing instead. Its really irritating but there's not much I can do about it._

 _I will try and write today. I think writing can help me to think about something else just as much as drawing, I just need to start and to get in to it. I already have a little bit written down but it's not much. The next chapter should hopefully be able to come out this week... But I won't promise **anything.**_

 _Anyway, I feel really bad for not updating but there's nothing I can do about it as long as my brain is like this. I'm gonna try because I love writing and I love hearing your thoughts more than anything, most of the comments even makes me laugh and I LOVE IT!_

 _So, yeah. I wanted to write this so that you all knew why I haven't been on here. I've even been away from wattpad(and fanfiction), again I don't know how long, but at least a week I think._

 _Anyway that's all I wanted to say. Again I'm sorry for not updating and blah blah blah. I hope you wasn't too disappointed with this chapter. Since it wasn't a real chapter..._

 _See ya..._

So yeah! Now you know why I've been gone for so long, yay! Also I wrote this on my other site so… I'm not sure if anything's weird in it, but if it is, then you now know why!

I've finally been able to get back to my own cheerful self and I'm so happy! I feel much better know and I figured that I should write a chapter on here because, why not? I love this book and I had an amazing idea for this chapter. Which ended with it being almost twice as long as every other chapter but! That's a win win isn't it?

Anywho I promise to update better from now on and! I'm still not really sure how everything works here on fanfiction yet so sorry for not answering your comments, it doesn't mean that I ignore you its just me being stupid. I read and love everything that you guys have to say and they all make me smile so thank you all for leaving a comment, or review or what they are now called.(I'm gonna call them both) I love them all!

I've been thinking about just answering them in here, but I'm not sure, I've done it in another chapter I think. To answer some questions, but yeah. I'll see what I do.

For now though, sorry for the rant down here. And See ya in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter_ _7_

"You… You trust them then?" Ryou asked and let out a sigh of relief when Yami nodded.

"Well, kind of, I guess. They won't be able to do anything, even if they tried, so it doesn't matter." Yami said with a shrug and smirked when he saw the glares he received from Bakura and Marik.

"Don't make me laugh. Like hell you can beat the both of us," Bakura said.

"You can't even beat one of us can you? And how are you gonna beat us huh? With a sock?" Marik continued. Making Yami laugh.

"Ever give me a reason to fight you, and you'll see. Anyway Ryou. Are you gonna tell Kaiba about this?"

"I don't know. He's gonna be mad if I don't. If he sees them and knows that we-" Ryou cut himself of and looked over at the two demons. Said demons looked right back at Ryou, waiting for him to continue. "Hide them… Then we're pretty screwed and they are gonna see as even more of a threat."

"That doesn't matter, they can think what they will." Yami answered with a blank look.

"Who are they?" Bakura asked and Ryou looked over at him opening his mouth, but got no further than that.

"Three poopbags." Yami answered and the room feel into an almost deafening silent, before the two demons broke it as they started to laugh. Ryou tried to calm them down and after ten minutes, Yami counted, had both demons calmed down and Ryou were right now explaining what Yami had meant.

Usually Yami listened very closely to conversations that had to do with him. It was an old habit that had saved his life a dozens of times. This time, however, his attention was draw to something else. The same feeling he got when he was in the forest, not that long ago, was back. The same unsettling feeling of someone… Watching him.

Moving his gaze to the window he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He started to feel sick, that wasn't a good sign. He had leaned a long time ago that whenever he felt like this, something bad was about to happen.

"Guys?" He asked, drawing the attention of the other three occupants in the room.

"Yeah? Something wrong you look a little green?" Marik asked and Yami shacked his head.

"Don't think about it." Yami turned his gaze back to the others. "You two got in here how again?" He asked and Bakura sighed.

"By lowering the light shield, or whatever the name is, a little."

"What does it matter?" Marik asked, clearly annoyed, he nor Bakura liked giving out their secrets. Hadn't it been for the strange look in Yamis eyes hadn't they even told him.

"Nothing I-" Yami cut himself of without noticing as he walked over to the door and opened it before he walked out of the room. The three who had been left behind looked confusedly at each other before running after him.

Yami walked out of the building and looked around but he couldn't see nor feel anything wrong about his surroundings. Could he had been wrong? Never.

"So that's the surprise he was talking about." Kaiba said as he walked out from one of the corners from the house, making Yami jump before he swirled around. He got lost in his own thoughts again, damn.

"Yeah. Still don't understand what a birthday is thou. I know what it means but why do you give only that person presents? It's weird and mean. What about the others?" Yami asked as he tried to suppress a laugh after seeing Marik, Bakura and Ryou stop dead in their tracks when they saw Kaiba and very now trying to hide as fast as possible.

"You're unbelievable. Where were you born anyway? By animals?" Kaiba asked, turning around to see what Yami was looking at but found nothing.

"I don't think you would believe me." Yami answered and Kaiba raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer but Yami easily beat him to it. "And I don't like talking about my life anyway so good luck getting that out." Yami stuck his tongue out and laughed when Kaiba tried to grab him.

"Your like the pest!"

"No idea what that is but thank you!"

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"I know more then you do." Yami answered and ducked just in time to miss the punch that had been thrown at him. "Ah, Kaiba, Kaiba. You really need to chill."

"Alright that's it. You're dead!" Kaiba yelled as Yamis eyes widened before he turned and started to run, with Kaiba only a few meter behind.

The two demons and Ryou walked out from their hiding spot and looked after the teens.

"Should we… Should we help him?" Marik asked and Ryou sighed. That's probably for the best. Just make sure to be careful, of all people in here, Kaiba can NOT know who you two are got it?!" He said and the two demons nodded. "Good. Now come on."

"This only proves my point!"

"I don't need to chill!"

"Do you even know what the word means? Or more, do you even more how to relax? You know, chill and relax are almost the same, I think." Yami said as he turned a corner, barely dodging Kaiba as he tried to grip his left arm.

"I know what it means you idiot! And yes I know how to relax what do you think I am?!" Kaiba yelled back, not understand how he couldn't catch up to the, much, shorter teen.

"Some kind of work, what do you call it… Ehm, eh forget it. Some weird over working guy! That's what! And don't call me idiot baka!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means idiot. Who's the dumb one now eh?" Yami laughed as he could almost hear the rage that was flowing off of the other. Oh, how fun it was to tease this guy and it was so easy too.

He just had to be careful, one wrong step and he knew he was done for. Kaiba was already mad enough and a little more and Yami was sure he was going to explode. Unfortunately the curiosity of finding out just how much Kaiba could take was to big.

Deciding to play with him a little more, Yami speed up before turning a corner and putting a hand over his mouth so Kaiba wouldn't hear him. It didn't take long before Kaiba ran past him and looked after him for a few seconds, watching as he turned another corner and started to run in the other direction.

How long would it take before Kaiba got bored? How long would it take before he found him? How long would it take for Kaiba to calm down after he had found him? All these question made Yami laugh as he slowed down and leaned against a tree in an attempt to catch his breath.

It had been a long time since he had been able to have this fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to play with someone. Even though one of the players didn't see it as a game.

A frown placed itself on Yamis face and shacked his head to try and get rid of the depressing thoughts. Couldn't he ever be happy without something getting in the way?

"There you are!" Kaiba yelled as Yami jumped and turned to see Kaiba not far from him. Sticking his tongue out again Yami continued to run, but it didn't take long before he suddenly felt a strange aura and found himself running towards it. He didn't stop until he meet the end of the light barrier where he slowed down and looked behind himself. He lost Kaiba again? Though, he guessed it shouldn't be that shocking, after all, they had been in the middle of the town. Now he was in one of the far corners.

Looking up at the barrier with curious eyes, he decided to just move a little closer but stopped himself right before his first step. His eyes widened ever so slightly as his gaze was meet with eight glowing ones, all of the owners wearing a disturbing smile on their faces that easily rivaled Marik's.

"There you are."

"We've been looking for you."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Did anyone know that Yami have green eyes? And that he fits _really_ well with green eyes? I'm not joking it's true, he has amethyst, crimson and green eyes… I think they had a little problem with figuring out his eye color for some reason.

I also got a question that I thought I would answer so, you can skip this. I don't really care. I'ma write this anyway! ('cause I'm still unsure how this reply thingy really works. I think I know a little I managed to answer one person but… Yeah I don't know what I'm doing.

Someone asked if the demons and angels have wings and I don't really see why I need to keep this a secret so here's the answer. Yes. But they can hide them in their bodies and that I'm afraid will be explained later.

First I need to say this, it's a hint I know, but I can't resist. Werezoroark you don't know how close you are to figure out, a part, of Yamis past. You have no idea how close you are my friend.

See Ya!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Black feathers equals a black heart**_

 _Chapter_ _8_

"You really made it easy for us. Not even trying to move." The dark green one said as he took a step forward positioning himself just a few inches away from the, slightly paler then usual, portal.

"Couldn't you at least have tried to hide?" Joey asked and Yami rolled his eyes.

"I see no reason in doing something so pointless. Whether I hide or not would not change that fact that, if you had wanted to, you still would've found me. It would all just be a huge waste of energy." He answered and watched the demons closely before he closed his eyes and an almost invisible smile formed on his lips. An act that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Do you depend on this _thing_ that much?" Anzu asked as she gestured to the barrier, "It's not gonna protect you. Not this time."

"Ah, I've already realized that." Yami answered as he opened his eyes and pointed towards the demon Joey, or rather, on his leg which had slipped in through the barrier without the demon noticing. "Had it been working properly then I don't believe your friend would be able to do that without it leading to a rather _painful_ consequence."

"You know that and still you smile…" One of the demons said as he glared at Yami. "We have no intention of killing you, but you seriously believe that you can beat us?" The dark green eyed demon asked as he stepped in through the barrier that no longer was able to separate the five creatures from each other. Yami only smirked as he looked at the one who had voiced the question.

"I don't know, but isn't that what's so thrilling about this world? The fact that you can never know the real outcome of anything. I can die tomorrow for all I know. You can turn into a flower, it's not likely, but it can happen. You can never say how it will turn out before it's finished." Yami answered and the yellow eyed demon growled, frustrated.

"Stop talking in circles. You only have two options, either come with us with your own free will or fight and we will have to make you come with us."

"I see it more as three options. I say no… And we see where that leads." Yami answered, smirking, as he cut the last string of the orange and yellow eyed demons patience.

"I guess it's option two then!" Joey yelled as he suddenly stood in front of Yami, his human hand turning into that of a claw, shocking Yami. He had forgotten about the speed these four demons had. But he managed to jump away from the claws just in time. A second slower and the demon would've been able to hit him right in the head.

"There's still option three." He said as he jumped to the side, avoiding a second attack coming from the yellow eyed one. Graciously landing on his feet Yami looked at the four demons in front of him. _This may be tougher then I thought._ _I wonder, would those two idiots be on my side or their own kinds?_

"That option expired the moment we walked in." The Dark green eyed one said as he smirked and Yami bite his lower lip. He knew the other was right, he didn't have the upper hand, the demons had it. Yami was still weak, his power had still not fully returned and even if they had were they still _here_ he couldn't take the risk. If the humans saw him… He wasn't sure what would happen but he sure as hell didn't feel like explaining shit to any of them. Especially not Ryou. He hated to admit it, but he had gotten really found of him, the first person who he could really ever call a _friend_. He didn't want to lose that friendship.

To think that something so ridiculous as a bond with another person could get him into so much trouble. Yami rolled his eyes he was getting soft.

"So you say, but it doesn't seem like your actions can keep up with your words." Yami said, smirking as he dodged another attack. _The yellow and orange eyed one is very easy to rattle up, good to know._

"Then we seem to be two on that part. You have a big mouth but all you've done so far is dodging the attacks we throw out." The orange eyed countered with a smirk of his own and Yami glared. Why couldn't all demons be idiots like the other two?

"You ever got the thought that I may not like confrontations?" He said back as he made sure to keep a close eye on the three demons in front of him… _Wait, three?_

A sudden rush in his head was the only warning he needed as he felt his body automatically jump to the side to avoid the dangerous claws that had come up behind him. However thanks to his body still not being fully recovered it didn't have the strength to fully follow and thous he was to slow to fully avoid the danger and, to his utter dismay, the female demon managed to hit him on his upper arm. He felt his body tremble slightly from the wound but he didn't let it show as his poker face was placed like a mask, hiding all pain that would've shown on his face.

Yami had the ability to force his body to shut down resulting in him, almost, becoming immune to pain. His body still felt it but his head wouldn't register it until he saw fit. This was something he had learned from a young age and which had saved him many times. You could say it gave him an advantage, no matter how many times his enemies hit him his body would still be able to fight like if it didn't have a single scratch on it. Unfortunately this ability he had wasn't only positive, by the end of each fight of where he had used it had he collapse. The pain to strong for his brain to comprehend as it would all come crashing down on him at the same time.

Yami looked at the four demons, the frown on his face growing bigger. He hated to admit it but they were good, they knew what they were doing and worked in perfect sync. One being the distraction through words, two being a distraction through action and the second being the deadly one. Staying in the shadows, slowly vanishing from the prays sight who wouldn't know it's mistake until it was to late. It was the perfect combo as the prey would be too scared from the start to think straight. They wanted him alive, but it didn't seem like whoever wanted to get him didn't care if Yami was hurt which only made this so much harder.

"Four on one. Don't you think that's a little unfair." Yami asked as he straightened up, his arms hanging limply at his sides. The frown on his face turned into a smirk as he saw a flicker of irritation fly through the dark green eyed demons eyes.

"As long as we get the job done, who cares?"

"Ah, right. Forgot I was fighting with demons." Yami said as he stopped. While they had been talking had he moved, not much, but far enough for him to be able to see all four demons at the same time. He would be damned if he let himself get tricked by the same trick again.

The orange eyed demon growled before he took a step forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Tristan, relax." The dark green eyed demon said and Tristan growled again, but he didn't move.

"No don't relax, its so much more fun if your mad. That always makes such an interesting fight!" A voice said from somewhere behind Yami and the four demons turned their eyes away from their prey to see what kind of human would be dumb enough to interrupt them.

Yami on the other hand didn't move a single muscle. He recognize the move, after all, it was one of the voices who had terrorized him for hours before he had decided to just ask them question. If they didn't wanna stop talking then they could at least give him some information.

"What are you two doing here?" Joey asked and Marik laughed.

"We're making this fight more even."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Okay so I feel like I should explain something, since I don't know if I will ever take it up in the book. The demons in this world have two forms. They either look like humans, but of course you can see it's a demon thanks to their eyes, or they have their true form which is, of course, a demon.

Bye bye then


End file.
